There are many techniques that have been devised over the years to motivate young boys to pee without spraying all over the place but they don't offer much advantages over not giving any specific training. Public urinals in Singapore that have pictures of flies painted in them have been found to reduce cleaning by 80% simply because it gives something to aim at.